NFLRZ: Obsession with negative Darkness: The Orgin of Endgame
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; is part of the Endgame saga; WARNING, it gets dark and potential spoliers) Obsession is a very dangerous thing, it can corrupt even the heroic of minds. This is the tale of how one was corrupted and how it effected the others, this is a tale of how one Rusher went dark and how the others felt after she returns, this is the origin of the villainess Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Obsession with negative Darkness: The Origin of Endgame

* * *

_**Where to begin...with all that has happened recently I can't help but think back to that day when everything changes. I just...well, I guess I should start from the beginning, before Endgame formed from her obsession, back when things were hard as they where**_

* * *

_Cordalion, many years ago..._

_Liberty grunted as the Blitzbot was standing over him. It was about to strike when another Rusher tackled it to the ground, Liberty quickly getting up and sent a thank you nod to him. The Rusherz had finally manage to destroy the Blitzbots while the others fled. Liberty panted and looked around. Injuries upon injuries, the was only a hand full of the Core Rusherz standing including him. The Rusher who had saved him ran over. He was a dark tan color with horns and his outfit was a light blue and white color._

Rusher: Are you okay?

Liberty sighed as looked around.

Liberty: Yeah Torgogog, I'm fine but...I'm not sure about the others.

_Torgogog looked around as well, most of the Core Rusherz were hurt, being help up by his team. He say one Rusher standing over a destroyed bot, her hair waving in the wind. Liberty and Torgogog we worried as they walked over._

Liberty: Minerva?

_The Rusher turned to the two, a look of bleakness and tiredness was on her face._

Minerva: Yes...I'm fine.

_Minerva turned back to the barren landscape, dust blowing around. He gaze was dark, and unforgiving towards the monsters who did this._

* * *

_**We had just stopped a Blitzbot raid which ended with most of the Rusherz injured, even Stampede was harmed. It was a miracle that Torgogog and his team were with us during those hard times, helping us out when some of us got injured. One of his team members was a female Rusher by the name of Minerva, she was a nice Rusher but she was harden by the war with Sudden Death. It was later that night when Liberty called a meeting with a few others that she told us of an idea...an idea that soon became the staple for her decent into madness.**_

* * *

_Core temple, that night..._

_Liberty, Beast, Freefall, Bolt, Torgogog and Minerva were sitting at a table, a map of Cordalion on it._

Liberty: This is getting out of hand, if this keeps up there won't be anyone left to protect the core.

Freefall: Liberty, do you have any ideas on how we can counter or even stop the raids.

_Liberty sighed, and looked to the others._

Liberty: No...anyone got any ideas?

_Bolt, Beast and Torgogog shoke their head, but Minerva stood up._

Minerva: I have a idea.

Torgogog: What is it Minerva?

Minerva: What if we fight fire with fire.

_All five Rusherz cocked their heads in confusion, and worry._

Beast: What are you implying?

Minerva: What if we create negative energy from the core and use that against the Blitzbots.

_The others mouths dropped in shock and horror._

Bolt: THAT'S SUICIDE! Do you known what that type of energy can to us!?

Minerva: *_Bit angry_* What choice do we have?!

Bolt: NOT THAT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT IF WE CREATE NEGATIVE ENERGY FROM THE CORE IT COULD KILL US!

Minerva: *_Anger_* HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! IT WOULD JUST BE TEMPORARY AND-

Bolt: AND NOTHING! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS BEFORE THE OTHERS ARRIVE, I'VE SEE WHAT THAT KIND OF ENERGY CAN DO!

Minerva: *_Anger_* AND IT WAS JUST WITH ONE RUSHER, WE HAVE A WHOLE ARMY BEHIND US USING THIS!

Bolt: NO! MINERVA EVEN WITH AN ARMY WE WOULD BE KILLED AND THAT ENERGY WILL SPREAD ACROSS THE COSMOS, INFECTING AND DESTROYING ALL OTHER LIFEFORMS!

Minerva: *_Anger_* AND WOULD SUDDEN DEATH TAKING OVER BE ANY BETTER!

Liberty: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!

_The two turned to Liberty, who was shaking._

Liberty: Minerva, Bolt is right about this. Letting negative energy override the positive energy would be too much. Everything has to remain balanced or else the universe will go in chaos.

_Minerva growled in anger and left the room, leaving tension behind with the other Rusherz._

Freefall: Bolt, i understand your concern but bickering with Minerva did not help the situation.

Bolt: She should know how dangerous that is! She should-

Torgogog: Guys..

_Torgogog turned to the other door behind him, a small spotted Rusher peaking his head him. All the tension left and was replaced with concern, Beats walking over to the small child._

Beast: What's wrong Spot, did you have a bad dream?

_Spot shuffled his feet in worry._

Spot: Claw...

_Everyone turned to eachother. I was no secret that Claw was one of the Rusherz put on the injury list and that the small Jaguar Rusher was worried about his adopted big brother...he was worried about all of them to be honest. Beast sighed and he turned back to Spot, a warm smile on his face._

Beast: He's going to be fine Claw, everyone will be fine. They just need to rest for a while. Before you know it they will be back on their feet.

_Spot looked up and gave a small smile._

Torgogog: Come on, let's get you back to bed okay.

_Spot yawned and nodded, Beast picking up the small child and everyone walked out of the room_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Minerva was kicking a piece of metal as she sulked in anger. They had no right to question her idea, they were just cowards after all. Why would they-she tripped over a blitzbot football bomb. She turned and saw that it was a dud one, left behind from the battle from earlier...then an idea came, a crazed smile on her face._

Minerva: If they won't listen to reason...I'll just have to show them myself.

_She grabbed it and wandered off, ready to put her plan into action._

_End of part 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Obsession with negative Darkness: The Origin of Endgame

* * *

_**Spot was still a kid when Minerva went crazy. After that day things began to change. She began to wander off, looking for metal and dud Football bombs and taking them to a unknown location. We were left confuse as to why she did that...I wish we found out sooner. After a while everyone was healed up, we had gotten word that another raid was coming and we were preparing...but Minerva was no where to be found.**_

* * *

_Days before the raid..._

_Torgogog watched the rising sun, bathing the land in light. He and his team were on wacth duty in case the raid would pull a surprise attack. So far nothing._

Freaky D: All clears Torg!

_Torgogog sighed._

Torgogog: Have you seen any signs of Minerva?

Deaky D: Sorry Torg, nothing yet.

_Torgogog sadly shock his head._

Torgogog: Minerva what are you doing?

* * *

_Inside..._

_The Core Rusherz were contemplating on how to defeat the incoming raid when Torgogog and his team came in, everyone looking at them._

Liberty: Anything?

_Torgogog shoke his head._

Torgogog: No Blitzbots or any signs of Minerva.

_They sighed in disappointment with the news staying the same with Minerva, Spot cocking his head in confusion._

Spot: Why is Minerva missing?

_Freefall went to to Spot._

Freefall: There was a...little disagreement, Minerva just need some time.

Spot: Will she come back?

Claw: Of course she will. Why don't you and I practice some moves.

_Spot grinned as Claw lead him to the makeshift field outside. Bolt sighed in frustration._

Bolt: Is she still mad that we shut out that idea?!

Sonar: Bolt...you know you didn't need to argue with her.

Bolt: But she should know how dangerous that is! In balancing the energies even for a small second can lead to disaster! And what do you think she's doing with all those scrap metals and duds huh?!

Pick-Ax: We don't know Bolt, but we will find out once we find her.

Swoop: If we find her.

_They others looked at eachother in concern._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Minerva: Finally, 32.

_Minerva walked into the abandon hut, carrying the 32nd Football bomb dud in her hands. In the hut was the limbs and parts of the Blitzbot scraps she had collect, surrounded by 32 football bombs, all dud. She placed the 32 one on a pedestal._

Memory Bolt: **I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS BEFORE THE OTHERS ARRIVE, I'VE SEE WHAT THAT KIND OF ENERGY CAN DO!**

Minerva: No Bolt...You have not.

_Minerva walked around and grabbed two electric clamps, putting one on the Football bomb...the other-_

Minerva: Now to place this one the core.

* * *

_Night fall, Core temple..._

_Minerva was hiding in a branches, as she saw the last of the core Rusherz go to bed...She had made sure to get there before Torgogog and his team headed outside to patrol. She lept down from the branches and quickly went inside. She wandered the halls, looking for the core till finally, she found it. The core glowed in the dark room._

Minerva: Finally, it's time.

_Minerva slowly walked over and clamped the second one on the core. She smiled wickedly._

Minerva: Why do they even listen to that Charger, like he knows better...and Liberty, he shouldn't be leading them, I SHOULD. In fact, why not rule them all, both Rusherz and Anticorian, and give those who doubt me a taste of their medicine.

_She left._

* * *

_Hut..._

_The sky darkened as the thunder storm roared. Minerva walked inside, and smiled. The dud football bombs were now contanors of negative energy, thanks to her._

Minerva: Here we go..my *_thinks a bit_* 'Negacores'.

_She walked to the center._

Minerva: Now...lets get rid of this weak and useless body.

_Minerva raised her hands and the room flashed in dark purple energy filled the room, Minerva wicked laugh filling the room...and then the hut exploded._

?: Ohhh, this is so much better, so much energy. So much negativity. Now, how do I show them who their new queen is...Oh I know...the raid, I'll handle those pesky pawns and then show them the true power of Negative energy.

_The being lifted the Negacores up in the air._

?: This is it, the ENDGAME...IT'S FINALLY MY TURN!

_Dark purple eyes glowed in the darkness_

_**End of part 2...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

Obsession with negative Darkness: The Origin of Endgame

* * *

_**And with that the day of the raid arrived...and so was the new enemy. That day was just chaos, horror and shock. I just...why didn't we stop it sooner..**_

* * *

_Few days later,_

_Freefall Hawk Squawks a Blitzbot as Liberty tackled it to the ground. The raid has been going on since the morning and so far each side were equal to eachother._

Stampede: Keep pushing the back!

Stallion: Trying to do that!

_Stallion saw a shadow over him and was about to turn, when the Blitzbot exploded nearly taking him out if Steed had not gotten him out of there._

Stallion: Nice move there Steed.

Steed: That wasn't me.

_They looked confused, as were the rest and the Blitzbot exploded..all of them._

Alto: What is going on?

Freedom: I don't know..but, this is good..right?

K-9: I'm not sure.

_The contemplated what had happened when a shiver went up their spines._

Peck: Ohh..I don't like this feeling.

Torogogo: It's feels so, wrong.

Liberty: Stay on your toes everyone.

?: Well, some of you don't have any.

_The jumped and turned around to face the new threat...and they were shock at the site. The being was tall, slender and femimne. Her skin was metallic and long hair like wires were on her head. What was the most striking was her eyes, they were a dark purple color that glowed with negative energy, which was felt by every Rusher. Bolt to a defensive stance._

Bolt: Who are you?!

?: Don't you recognize me..

_The Rusherz froze at the voice._

Beast: M-Min-Minerva?

?: That was my formal name but yes...but please, call me ENDGAME.

_They were speechless, except for Bolt who was fuming in rage._

Bolt: YOUR LYING.

Endgame: How about this then..

_The metal body opened...and the Rusherz were left in horror._

* * *

_**I still have nightmares on what she showed us. Her body was gone, mechaincallized with parts that were even not used by Blitzborgs and all that was left was the blood marks that had rusted on her. It was horrifying. She eventually went back in, but the vision would forever be burned in our heads.**_

* * *

Torgogog: *_Fear_* What the hey...

Endgame: So, was the proof enough for you.

_The Rusherz shoke with fear._

Liberty: *_Fear_* What even are you now? Y-Your neither a Rusher OR a Blitzbot, Just-WHAT ARE YOU?!

Endgame: I am the rightful ruler of both Rusherz and Anticorian. So now Liberty, allow me to DETHRONE you.

_She sent a wave of negative energy towards Liberty, who was pushed out of the way by Freefall from the blast, nearly hitting him as well._

Endgame: *_Mock_* Awe...the little Seahawk wants to save his precious friend. Do you think you can stop the creator of the Negacores.

Freefall: RUSHERZ! OFFENSIVE LINE NOW!

_With those words the Rusherz sprang into action. As the Rusherz fought the monster, Spot crept behind a wall, gasping as he saw what was once Minerva...fear overwhelming him at the fact that she had made herself a monster. With a burst of energy she knocked the Rusherz back, separating them from Liberty, Freefall and Stampede._

Endgame: DIE ALREADY!

_Endgame sent a blast of energy towards the group of three, only for Claw to jump in front and getting hit, sending him flying into the wall._

Rusherz: CLAW!

Endgame: Well, that's one down..now for the rest of them.

_She was about to strike when something fast slashed her, causing her to stumble backward. The Rusherz looked at one another before staring at the figure who had struck her, reveling it to be-_

Rusherz: SPOT?!

_Endgame shoke her head and stared at the small Rusher, who was growling at her._

Endgame: Are you kidding me, I was stuck down by a child.

Spot: LEAVE THEM ALONE!

_Endgame chuckled._

Endgame: And what are you going to do about it small kitten?

Spot: I'm going to stop you!

Endgame: REALLY? Why, don't you know who I-

Spot: YOU NOT MINERVA! YOU KILLED HER WHEN YOU CORRUPTED YOUR HEART!

Endgame: Well then, how-

_Endgame barely dodge a wave of fire as Liberty and Blow-Torch use their weapons against her. The other Rusherz took a defensive stand against her and anger fuming around them._

Bolt: Leave...

Endgame: Your joking right?

Liberty: You hear what he said...LEAVE!

Endgame: Do you think even if I left this will be the end.*_Laughs_*..no no, this is just the beginging. I will show all of you what negative energy can REALLY do! I'll make all of you suffer...unless you already are.

_The Rusherz flinched at this...This all could have been prevented if they just knew about this sooner, if they talked to Minerva before she left._

Endgame: Remember this, including you CHARGER, you created you own worst nightmare.

_And with that there was a flash of light and Endgame was gone. The Rusherz barely had to to calm down when Spot ran over to Claw's broken body, shaking it and tears falling from his eyes._

Spot: *_Tears_* CLAW? CLAW?! Claw please wake up!

_The other rushed over to the two quickly as Claw groaned in pain, turning on his back and revealing a large burn on his abdomen._

Claw: S-Spot?

_Spot gently hug Claw, sobbing in relief that he was okay...at least, one good thing happened that day._

* * *

_**And then she was gone, for a long time and everything had happened so fast, Sudden Death's biggest raid, sending Torgogog and his team to safety, and Cordalion's demise, we never saw her during all that ...until now. It's all our fault, all that the Guardians had to go through, one of their parents were KILLED of pete sake! Why didn't we stop her from her plan, why didn't we end this nightmare before we came to earth, why didn't-**_

* * *

_Beast shoke was he dropped the pen to the ground shaking. All the stress that had weighed on him had finally came boiling over. He had stared at the words he unknowingly written down before the pen fell._

_**RUSH ZONE HELP US...**_

_Beast ran out of his room._

* * *

_Outside..._

_Beast's mane flowed in the wind as he sat there on the Hall of Fame roof, his knees covering his face. He sat there with overwellming emotions until..._

?: Beast, are you okay?

_Beast turned to see Spot, a look of concern on his face._

Spot: I saw you run out of your room, is everything all right?

_Beast sighed in sorrow._

Beast: I...what happened that day with Minerva came up so I thought I write about it in my jouranl...that didn't work.

_Spot ears fell to his head as he went and sat next to Beast._

Spot: You know it's not you guys fault right.

Beast: It still is, we could have prevented this if we just followed Minerva when she left the meeting in rage.

_Spot sighed as he leaned over on Beast._

Spot: Everything will be okay, even if it is not now It will all be okay. We have eachother, and that is something Endgame will never take away.

_Beast looked at Spot, before he weakly smiled and placed a hand on the Jaguar Rusherz' head._

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

_Peg-Leg sighed as he looked up at the monitor._

Peg-Leg: And that's what happened. i hope you and the others can tell the other three Veteran Guardians how Minerva came to be.

Ish, Ash, Tua and Joseph were on the monitor, a look of sorrow on their faces.

Ash: Peg-Leg...I-we didn't know.

Peg-Leg: I appoligise it took so long to tell you but, but with the strain between Troy, Marty and Ricky with the Rusherz-

Ish: We'll let them know. How about the Rookies?

Tua: I assume Jessica was the first to know.

_Peg-Leg nodded._

Peg-Leg: As we speak she is telling the other Rookies.

Joseph: that's good. Maybe with this information we can find a way to stop her.

Peg-Leg: I hope you do, cause we tried but we come up with nothing...maybe you Guardians might come up with the solution, as you have in the past.

_The four Guardians gave Peg-Leg a reassuring smile_

Ish: We'll try...how is Jack doing here?

Peg-Leg: He's doing well, better than living with a poor excuse of a human being. I swear that some of these humans are just as bad as the villains we fight.

Ash: As long as he is doing well.

Peg-Leg: Don't worry, Blow-Torch has been keeping an eye on him since he got here...he, feels really bad on what happened to him.

Tua: -_Sighs_\- I just wished we found out sooner.

_Peg-Leg sighed. This whole evening was a roller coaster of emotions. Remembering how Minerva wen nuts, what nearly happened to Jack if not Blow-Torch went to give him back his back pack, telling them of Endgame's origins...but-_

Peg-Leg: Can't change the past, what we can do is change the future.

Joseph: He's right, we take out Endgame, we put to rest all those nightmare.

_Everyone nodded. They all said goodnight as the monitors went dark. They agreed, this can't go on forever...nothing like that last forever. They will stop her one day and they will save the world once again. For now, it was the waiting game. The game of planing, waiting...and hoping._

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**And this was Endgame's Origins. Thank you Noble Six and his crew for offering me this opportunity to write her story :)**

**Till next time see you on the flip side ;)**


End file.
